


Seven Minutes in Tsundere Hell

by fruitycat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, F/F, Spin the Bottle, idk how ratings work, not really crack but i still didnt take it srsly, only rated T bcuz nico says ass at one point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitycat/pseuds/fruitycat
Summary: Μ's sleepover party ends in disaster, two killed, seven injured.





	Seven Minutes in Tsundere Hell

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda cringey but i wrote this when i had writing block so what r u gonna do lol.

One of the best things about finishing a successful live show was the μ's post-live parties. All 9 girls would meet up somewhere, usually someone's house, and celebrate. This time, the residence of choice was Maki's. 

Nozomi and Eli, being the only ones that could drive, were responsible for getting everyone there. Nico found herself crammed into a car with Nozomi, Rin, and Honoka. 

"Good job, everyone!!" Honoka announced, her usual confidence ringing loud and clear. Honoka, being the groups' leader, had earned herself shotgun. 

"I think this was one of our best live shows yet," Nozomi agreed.

"I agree, nya~! How 'bout you, Nico?" Rin nudged the girl next to her. "Think we could do better?"

Nico had been staring out the window in a daze. After each show, she often liked to replay the entire thing in her mind. Sometimes she still couldn't believe how many people came to see μ's every show, and how lucky she was to be living her dream with eight of her best friends. She felt Rin nudge her arm again, breaking her trance.

"Nicooo~," Rin echoed. 

"Would you mind?" Nico snapped, "I'm trying to relive the moment."

"That good, huh?" Nozomi giggled, Nico's short temper far from new to her. Soon enough, they pulled into the driveway of Maki's large, luxurious house. Nico wasn't sure whether or not it could be called a mansion, but it was certainly big enough for all 9 of them. It seemed that Eli, Kotori, Hanayo, and Umi had arrived moments before them.

Honoka pressed the doorbell about 20 times before Maki opened the door, shooting an annoyed look at her. Nozomi ruffled Honoka's hair in some sort of punishment. Maki's glare softened, and she let the four girls inside. 

"We're all upstairs," Maki said, guiding them up the winding staircase. When they opened the door to Maki's room, they saw the other 4 girls lounging around. Kotori and Umi were on the bed in the corner, braiding eachother's hair, while Eli painted Hanayo's nails. There were bowls of snacks and bottles of drinks piled onto a table in the corner.

"Oh, wow!" Honoka gasped, "A real sleepover! This is the exact kind of thing you see in girly movies."

"That gives me an idea for a game we could play," Nozomi said with a coy smile.

"Huh? I like games, nya. When are we going to play?" Rin asked, bouncing on her heels.

"I'll let everyone get settled in first," Nozomi explained, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder to calm her bouncing. Rin skipped over to Eli to help with Hanayo's manicure.

"Eh? How come no one told me it was going to be a sleepover?" Nico puffed out her cheeks in frustration. She was dressed way too formally, in a pale pink button down shirt, while the rest of the girls sported comfortable baggy t-shirts. 

"Oh! Sorry, Nicocchi. I must've forgot to tell you. Maki, could you fetch Nico a change of clothes?" Nozomi called out. Maki sighed, and went to her walk-in closet to return with a black t-shirt of some band Nico had never heard of. 

"You can get changed in the closet, I guess," Maki shrugged, ushering Nico in and shutting the door behind her. Looking around, Nico grew envious. God, rich people had everything. This closet was huge, and half the stuff in it she could hardly imagine Maki wearing. Deciding not to let her envy grow further, she quickly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled on the t-shirt Maki had given her. It was too big for her, especially in the chest area, but it'd do. At least it was comfy.

Pushing open the closet door again, she saw the girls had gathered into one group, instead of the few separate groups she saw earlier. Before she could wonder what was going on, Rin spoke up.

"Oh, Nico!! Nozomi was just about to show us her game, nya!"

"Just in time," Hanayo giggled from the left of Rin, beckoning Nico to sit alongside them. Deciding that playing along couldn't hurt, Nico sat down between Hanayo and Kotori. Maki, Nozomi, and Eli were right across from her.

"Alright, so," Nozomi began, "First, we'll need a bottle." Honoka's hand flew up.

"Ooh, ooh! I'm on it!" Without hesitation, she chugged down the rest of her juice. 

"Honoka! You're going to get sick of you keep doing that," Umi warned. 

"Jeez Umi, it was only like, half a bottle." Honoka rolled the now empty bottle over to Nozomi.

"Good job, Honoka!" Nozomi clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention before explaining.

"So, you may have heard of this before, but I was thinking we could play Spin the Bottle."

"What's that, nya?" Rin asked, only having a vague idea of what it was.

"Oh!!! I saw this in a movie once! Nozomi, can I explain?" Honoka's hand shot up again. Nozomi nodded, and Honoka continued. "Okay, so like, you sit in a circle, and then you spin this bottle here," she said, pointing to her empty juice bottle, "And whoever it lands on, you have to go into the closet with them for seven minutes, and then you get to do weird stuff with them!"

"Honoka!!!" Umi yelled, blushing to the tips of her ears. Kotori giggled.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed like that, Umi." Umi only flushed deeper. Nozomi whistled.

"So, Maki," Nozomi brought attention to her once again, "What do you think? Since you're the host, and all."

Maki was also blushing, being put on the spot like this. She hesitated a bit. "W-Well," she said, "As long as everyone wants to do it, then I don't see a problem with it."

"Yeah, Maki!!" Rin whooped.

"Shut up, Rin," Maki snapped back.

"Nya."

"So, Maki," Nozomi's mischevious face came back as she passed her the juice bottle. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Maki hesitantly took the bottle from Nozomi, all while angrily avoiding eye contact. A few nervous giggles spread around the room.

"Let's get this over with," Maki sighed, and with that she closed her eyes and spun the bottle. 

It spun around and around, as the girls watched excitedly. As it began to slow, the group collectively held their breath, wondering who would be the lucky one. It slowed and slowed, before it skidded to a halt, its neck pointing at none other than Nico Yazawa.

A few 'ooh's and 'aah's were heard from everyone except Nico and Maki themselves, followed by hollers and whistles from the more energetic Honoka and Rin.

"Sh-Shut up!" Nico barked.

"Someone's nervous~," Nozomi teased.

"I-I'm not!!" Nico snapped, nervously. She pulled Nozomi away from the circle, wanting to talk with her specifically.

"If I have to go in there with Maki," she said bluntly, "I'm going to die."

Nozomi giggled. "Nicocchi, if you don't want to do any of the 'weird stuff' Honoka talked about, you don't have to. You can just talk with her until the seven minutes are up. Her closet is big, anyways, you don't even have to sit close."

Nico gulped. "Okay," she said, "But you're going to owe me something." Nozomi dragged her back to the circle, where the others were waiting eagerly. 

"Nico! What do you say?" Rin asked excitedly, bouncing on her knees.

"Frankly, I think Nozomi is only doing this because she doesn't need a bottle," Nico teased, hoping to get back at Nozomi a little. "She does weird stuff with Eli all the time. So... so she has nothing to lose."

"Nico!" Eli said warningly, in a voice that was just below a yell. Nico stuck out her tongue defiantly. 

Nozomi looked down at Maki, who had been silent this whole time. Her face was red as a tomato. 

"Maki, what do you think? Should we stop stalling?" Nozomi said in a hushed voice. Maki merely nodded. Part of her was excited, while the other part dreaded every moment of what she was about to do.

"Alright!" Nozomi said, standing up and clapping her hands to get everyone's attention again. "Nico, I think you're only buying yourself time because you're scared to be alone with Maki. She doesn't bite, you know."

"Wh- I'm not scared!" Nico retaliated, and grabbed Maki by the hand. "Maki, let's go. Let's get it over with." With that, Nico dragged Maki into her walk-in closet.

"Have fun, you two!" Nozomi giggled, pulling out her phone to set a timer. She shut the door behind them.

The girls went the entirety of the first few minutes without talking, or even making eye contact. Both of their faces were almost glowing red. Wanting to break the awkward silence, Maki spoke up.

"We should just get this over with."

"Oh? So you're asking to kiss me?" Nico said with a mischievous grin, trying to cope with her embarrassment the only way she knew how: by being a complete and utter nuisance.

Maki froze up. She, too, had a coping method for situations like these: denying everything she felt. "That's not what I'm saying at all! I'm just saying that I'm okay with it if you wanted t-"

Nico snorted. "That sounds exactly like you want to kiss me!" 

"I don't want to at all! Saying I'll tolerate it isn't the same as wanting it, ugh-"

"Oh, Maki, Nico Nii's cuteness is for everyone~"

"Shut up already, God, you're so insufferable!"

"Don't say that, Nico's lips are for her fans, to project her lovely voice to th-"

Before Nico could finish, Maki had grabbed her by the collar of her baggy shirt and kissed her so hard that their teeth clacked together. Nico, surprised but not complaining, immediately found her arms wrapped around the taller girl, her fingers in her hair holding her head steady. Maki tasted sweet, like candy, and Nico absentmindedly wondered what lip balm she used. What felt like seconds later, Maki broke away for air.

"That," she gasped, "Is one way to shut you up."

Nico laughed. "God, you're such a dork."

Before Maki could throw an insult back at her, Nico's lips were on hers again, with the same roughness as before. Slowly, they walked backwards, until Maki's back was pressed against the furthest wall of the closet. Nico had to stand on her toes to reach her lips, and in a way, she found it cute. Maki never expected her first kiss to be in such a dimly lit closet, with the most annoyingly cute girl in their group nonetheless, but boy was she not complaining. Nico's kisses were quick and rough, and Maki started to wonder if this was Nico's first kiss, too. She didn't have much time to wonder however, as soon Nico broke away again, breathing slightly heavy. Maki found herself wondering how much time they had left, and if it was allowed to go on forever, but thoughts were quickly put to rest by a door flinging open and light flooding the closet.

"Time's up, girls~!" Nozomi called from the doorway, surrounded by the other 6 μ's members wearing eager expressions. Nico and Maki froze like a deer in headlights. Rin snapped a picture on her phone. After a few seconds of realization, Nico pounced to her feet and bolted out of the closet, shouting curses after Rin. Maki stumbled out only moments after.

"Aaaah, Nico!!!" After a minute of chasing, Rin's cat-like agility failed to compete with Nico's red-hot adrenaline, and she fell to the ground as Nico tackled her and wrestled the phone out of her hand.

"Nico is embarrassed," Hanayo smiled shyly, hiding her mouth behind her hands. 

"I told you they would make a cute couple! Look at how shy and sweet they are with eachother!" Kotori smiled fondly at the other girls. 

"All according to plan," Nozomi said, mostly to herself, as she shuffled her deck of tarot cards.

Nico suddenly became alert. "Plan? What plan?"

Nozomi chuckled. "Secretly, I planned for you and Maki to get paired up during the game!"

"I'm pretty sure you can't cheat at Spin the Bottle," Eli laughed, putting a hand on Nozomi's shoulder.

"Not by normal means, no," Nozomi grinned, spreading out her tarot cards, "But the cards used their power to tell me who would get chosen tonight."

"What, the card that says 'Nico and Maki should just kiss already'?" Rin called, appearing behind Nozomi and Eli.

"Wh- God, Nozomi, quit pulling nonsense out of your ass!" Nico barked, only receiving a sly smirk from Nozomi. 

"However, I wouldn't've asked to play Spin the Bottle if it weren't for the request of a certain someone," Nozomi flashed a look at Maki, who quickly averted her gaze and flushed bright red. Things were starting to piece themselves together for Nico. Maki had asked Nozomi to set up a game of Spin the Bottle, and "spiritually rig" it in order to set her up with Nico. That didn't seem too farfetched. Wait, yes it did. But Nico's dumb luck wouldn't have it any other way.

Would things be awkward with Maki now? Would there be less fighting, or maybe more? And most importantly, would Maki like to do it again?

Only time would tell.


End file.
